Ten Minutes in the TARDIS
by TheWhisperingFish
Summary: Luna has a feeling that she's been and done more than she can remember and one night, after she finds herself in the astronomy tower she sees a light and has to explore.
1. Chapter 1

_Ten Minutes in the T.A.R.D.I.S_

Luna looked out across the Hogwarts grounds from the Astronomy Tower. Although it was pitch black in the dead of night she could still make out the shape of the large mass of water south of the Hogwarts castle and she could still see lights flickering through the windows of Hagrid's hut, as she looked blankly out into the blackness she let out a quiet sigh. Sometimes at night, when she'd wake up and find herself in the middle of the corridors due to her sleep walking, she'd go up to the astronomy tower and look up at the night sky with a strange feeling, she felt as though she'd been to all the stars before, as though she'd been to different planets and it was time to visit again and she was expecting someone to magically appear out of nowhere and take her.

_You're being silly Luna,_she'd laugh to herself, _No one can apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts grounds. How many times have you heard Hermione say that to Ron_. Even though she knew that, she'd still wait up there for hours for someone, or something, to appear in the dead of night.

It was edging on 4:00am when Luna stifled a yawn and decided that she'd done enough waiting.

_I should probably get back to bed_, she thought and went to turn around, but when she took a quick glance back down at the edge of the black lake, she spotted a strange light with small illedgable writing that seemed to be floating in mid air.

She wanted to go check it out, she felt like it was the thing she'd been waiting for for the past few weeks. No, she didn't want to go explore _**had**_to. It was nearly four in the morning, Filch had to sleep sometime surely and no other teachers would be awake at such an absurd hour, with her reasoning she seemed to have the perfect circumstances to see what was creating the light so she quickly ran to stairs that lead down to the hall way and tip toe ran in the direction of the exit to the grounds.

"Alohomora." She whispered as she got to the large front doors of the Hogwarts. She was surprised when she heard a _click_that echoed throughout the empty corridor, she thought Dumbledore would have at least enchanted the door so that a basic first year spell wouldn't work but apparently not.

Luna tried her best to open the heavy wooden doors slowly so they wouldn't wake anyone by creaking too much but when the silence was broken by the loud noise the doors made she quickly ran through them, not bothering to shut them behind her. When she was half way down the hill she looked at the spot where the light was to see if it was still there, it was but it seemed to be fading, making a_whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_noise every time.

She ran as fast as she could towards the whooshing and stopped only when she saw a big blue police box fading away then quickly reappearing. She practically ran up to the doors and began pounding as loud as she could when there was something to pound on.

"No wait, don't go!" she spoke loudly, not wanting to wake Hagrid who was no doubt snoring away in an oversized bed only a few dozen metres away, "Stop! I don't know what you are but I've been waiting for weeks for you to show up! Don't go, I'm here!"

After several more seconds of pounding on the door the police box stopped fading and remained a solid object. Luna stood there breathless not knowing what to expect, the more she thought about the big blue box standing silently in front of her, the more common sense was impairing her split second thoughts. She didn't know what it was, what was making it fade away, she didn't know if it was dangerous or whether it was perfectly harmless. But she did know that it felt completely right being there, completely vulnerable to what ever was in there.

A minute after her frantic knocking, the door opened and a man appeared before her. He was strange looking, which could've been considered odd coming from a witch and even stranger coming from Luna, he had messy hazel hair and was wearing a tweed jacket with suspenders and the thing that made her nearly laugh out loud was the bow tie around his neck.

He looked down at her cautiously and then as though he remembered her from a very long time ago, a wide smile spread across his face. "Luna!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you again."

"Again?" She asked, suddenly realising she could have just let herself fall into a trap of some kind of baddie. "What do you mean again?"

"No time to explain Lovegood, in you pop, there are people I want you to meet." He said quickly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the box.


	2. Chapter 2

_***slaps self across face* DO. NOT. GET. DISTRACTED! I started the day after chapter one and my writers block is PISSING ME OFF! I need to remind you guys that I'm typing out these words (very late at night) as they come to my head so if the chapters are crappy just say so, *politely*, but anyways people seemed to like it, so here goes nothing..This is Chapter Two :) ~ MadamLestrange**_

Before Luna could even think about turning around and going back to bed, she found herself in a large orangey gold room, with stairs leading up to what looked like a lot of knobs, switches, pulleys and flashing lights with a big column going up to the ceiling.

She took in a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Undetectable extension charm, surely."

"Nope," the man said with a smile so wide he looked like he was going crazy. "This is my T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS." he replied now with a look more of pride than insanity. "She's bigger on the inside."

"That's very impressive Mister." Luna said in her dreamy voice, before the strange man grabbed her by the hand again and dragged her up the stairs.

"Sit down," He said and practically spun her in the direction of a brown leather seat and she sat, "I have to go get some friends," He ran around the controls but abruptly stopped and replied in a quieter tone "They've been dying to meet you." he ran half way up another flight of steps and called out "Rory! Amy! Come see who I've got!"

A few seconds later a pale, freckled, red haired lady and a tall, slightly tanned, brunette man came walking down the steps hand in hand.

"Doctor, what's gotten you so exci-" the red headed lady said in a Scottish accent but stopped when she saw Luna, she looked the man she called the Doctor in the eyes, "Is this actually..?"

He nodded happily and the couple walked over to Luna. "As in from the..?"

"Yep." he replied, beaming with accomplishment.

"She actually exsists and you found her? As in Luna Lovegood is real!" the man asked and smiled.

"Yes, Rory of course she's real, I wouldn't lie to you. Well I would... Well I have but only for good reasons, you know, to_ save the universe_."

"Excuse me," Luna quietly interrupted, "but who are you?"

"Of course, of course," the Doctor said, "These are two of my friends. Amy," he said and gestured to the woman, she gave a small wave and smile, "and Rory." the Doctor moved closer as if to whisper in Luna's ear "They didn't believe you exsisted."

Luna looked at him blankly and smiled. She had no idea what to do, a mad man parked a big blue police box in Hogwarts, dragged her into what seemed like a very small phone box, which actually was a massive God knows what disguised as a phone box, and even though all of it would have made a normal witch want to run screaming, Luna felt perfectly safe sitting there as three strangers stood and stared at her, smiling and grinning asthough all of their Christmas' had come at once.

"You said before that it was good to see me again." Luna stated as she looked up at Amy's, Rory's and the Doctor's faces, "What did you mean?"

"Ah, yes. I keep forgetting I fiddled with your memory." he muttered and leant back on the controls. "You used to travel with me every now and then when you were younger, judging by your height you're about... Sixteen now. So you were seven when we travelled. I took you on adventures to deep space, the end of the world and entirely different planets.." He trailed off, reminiscing about the forgotten good times they'd had, he suddenly snapped out of it and jumped up. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm going to show you what happened, I'll show you why you had to forget. Now shut your eyes."

Luna did what she was told. She shut her eyes tightly and then suddenly saw a picture of her when she was eight tending to the Dirigible Plums as her father sat on the front steps and scribbled down some notes on Wrackspurts when suddenly they heard the same whooshing she'd heard as the TARDIS was disappearing, but this time it wasn't leaving, it was arriving. It looked almost exactly the same, except it didn't have the small hospital sticker on the door. A few seconds after it materialised a man stepped out, except it wasn't the same as the one who was holding her face between his hands, this one had very short, brown hair, ears that stuck out and wore a leather jacket.

Luna frowned, "That's not you,." She whispered.

"Shh, just watch." He replied and the image kept on changing.

As she kept watching she saw herself on far away planets with swaying mountains, sugar scented breezes, purple skies and vibrant green meadows. She saw her and the Doctor laughing whilst watching people with pale blue, pink or orange skin and comically over the top make up, walking with their heads held pompously high, they were happy and laughing and just enjoying themselves, when suddenly the picture changed

Luna looked to be a year older and she was standing next to the TARDIS with another man, a different Doctor she assumed, this time skinnier wearing a suit and a long trench coat. They were in what looked like 60's America in a city with tall apartment and business buildings, the Doctor's face was stern and serious and deadly, suddenly they were running through the streets of the American city as fast as they possibly could, the expression on their faces almost exact opposites, the Doctor's was determined, brave and focused, Luna's was the face of a petrified little girl who didn't know what she was doing. They ran to the TARDIS but the door was locked, Luna stood wide eyed and petrified with her back pressed against the TARDIS as the Doctor tried to shove the TARDIS key into the door but it wasn't opening. A few seconds later she heard a frantic, robotic voice.

"The Doctor and his traveler must be exterminated!"

He turned quickly and then grabbed a silver and blue wand type thing and pointed it at the lock, the doors automatically opened and he pushed a rigid with fright Luna into the box and quickly flicked the controls.

"They've got a lock on the TARDIS." He said as he ran around the control panel pressing buttons.

"What do you mean?" Luna said loudly, trying her best not to break down in fear.

"The Daleks are going to be able to follow us through the time vortex and get to Ottery St, Catchpole." He said glaring at a screen.

"How will I get home!" She yelled, now sounding petrified with the mere thought of not being able to see her mother and father again.

"I'll have to be quick." He said and landed.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS, Luna's mum was in the garden, tending to the Dirigible plums, she saw them run in and looked around before snipping off a few more leaves. They barged inside and Luna ran and wrapped her arms around Xenophilius' waist. The Doctor began explaining what happened and why he had to go. Xenophilius was in the middle of saying why he couldn't leave because Luna had become attached, when they heard a blood curdling scream come from the yard.

Everyone ran outside to see Luna's mother lying lifeless on the ground with a tall, bronze robot with domes on its body and a plunger for an arm. Xenophilius ran to her and began sobbing, kneeling next to her and hugging her tightly, the Doctor ran towards the faraway hills and the Dalek followed, all as Luna sat shocked and confused on the front step watching the Doctor's figure get smaller in the distance and her father wail uncontrollably next to her dead mother.

The next scene was in the lounge room. Luna was sitting in an arm chair looking dreamily into space as her father yelled angrily at the Doctor and the Doctor replied calmly. She couldn't hear much of the conversation, all she could hear was Xenophilius telling him that she could never know about him and that he was dangerous, that the fact he may have just saved the world from an evil monster didn't matter to him because he'd just destroyed a family that would never be the same again. The Doctor nodded sadly and crouched down so he was at eye level with her.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." He whispered quietly and held her face in his hands much like he was when he was showing her all these things.

And then everything went dark. She opened her eyes and found herself in the TARDIS again, staring the man in the eyes with tears in her own. She stayed sitting and looked at the floor.

"But now I'm back and we can go anywhere we want, any time we want, you say it, we'll go there." He said trying to act cheery but she could tell he didn't really know how to react.

Amy and Rory were still staring at the Doctor and Luna. They'd occasionally give each other an awkward glance but still mainly look with intrigue.

"So, her spell didn't backfire then?" She said quietly still looking at the floor.

"No, it didn't."

"That thing wouldn't have been there if we didn't come back home."

"No, it wouldn't have."

She paused for a minute, considering if she even wanted to go anymore. She'd never timed travelled, at least she'd never remembered time travelling, she wanted to go, but after finding what she did, didn't think she should. She sucked in a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Forwards, backwards, other planets, we can just float in deep space or visit the moon. I don't care."

"Backwards." She sighed, "990 A.D."

"Sounds good." He said and spun back around to the TARDIS controls.

The TARDIS began to shake, and whoosh again. After nearly falling off her seat six times the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Shall we go take a look?" The Doctor asked with a grin. With waiting for an answer they all rushed to the door and stepped outside.


End file.
